Trapped in an Endless Waltz
by hotanuri
Summary: Princess Ami realizes there is no hope for her to control her own life. As her engagement is announced, she finds herself enchanted by a masked stranger who promises her freedom, only to find he has kidnapped her.
1. Chapter One

**Trapped in an Endless Waltz**

(disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or claim it as my own. I am only inspired by the characters and write about them. After all, isn't that what fanfiction is? I write for others to enjoy! So please do!)

(UPDATED: 5/22/09)

* * *

The waves crashed against the stone walls, beating against it every few seconds as if it were an impatient man knocking repeatedly on a door. The water had darkened, reflecting the black clouds overhead. The wind grew stronger with every persistent wave, blowing hair into the face of an isolated watcher.

She brushed the blue strands away from her eyes, only to have them block her gaze again with the next gust. As she watched the approaching storm, she thought of the event she was to attend in an hour. It was, after all, her own engagement party. She sighed heavily as another wind blew more of her short hair into her face. Even though her future marriage had been arranged since she was born, her father insisted on publicly announcing it and celebrating with a masquerade ball.

She thought it a sign that a terrible storm was brewing on the night of a celebration. She leaned on the rail of her balcony, casting her gaze to the horizon. She wondered what it would be like to live on the water, taking life one day at a time, fighting pirates, or even being a pirate.

Being a woman was rather boring.

Her life was already planned out, and it wasn't by her, but by her parents. She would stay in the castle, marry a wealthy man, bear his children, and be a decorative ornament on his arm until the day she died. Well, her parents didn't exactly say that, but she knew that's what was going to happen. She had an older brother who would inherit the throne, and two younger brothers if anything happened to him. There was no chance of her ruling the kingdom.

Her life was boring.

She had tried to convince her father to let her learn to use a sword, but he absolutely refused. He believed that women are delicate creatures, not made for battle.

"But what if the pirates attack and come for me, and I'm alone?"

"There is no need to worry over pirates," her father scoffed. "Security is number one here, and there has yet to be a pirate to set foot in my castle. You have your brothers and a fiancé to guard you. Not even that Chousekino character can step a toe on the marble floor without finding a sword through his chest."

She had laughed at him silently. She had heard many stories about Chousekino, captain of the Uzumaki. The Uzumaki was the most illusive ship on the planet, able to escape any other that dared try to catch it. Chousekino was a man who got anything he wanted, and went through any means to get it. He could find his way through any trap, and no jail cell could hold him.

That's why her brother's had willingly taught her to sword fight in secret. They knew just what kind of men were out there. "Scoundrels," her elder brother said. "Women are just cheap treasure to them. They'll take you with no regards to your own feelings."

As a flash of lightning appeared along the horizon, she smiled. It was ironic how all men seemed to be a pirate. Weren't her own father and her fiancé treating her like a trinket, a treasure to trade with, despite her own thoughts?

The water was forcing itself harder against the castle and the rocks below. For an instant, she thought she could show them all, that for once she would make her own choice. The ocean looked so inviting, and to jump below into the rocks promised a quick death.

She hoisted herself onto the ledge, her bare feet hardly keeping her balanced on the slippery stone. Her hair was still blowing in her face, and the air was cold, ready for the rain. She stood up straight, her arms extended out to her sides. For a moment, she felt like she could fly and leave her troubles. She closed her eyes, ready to fall forward.

"Princess Ameline! What in good heaven's name are you doing?"

The voice of her chambermaid startled her, and instead of falling forward, she fell back onto the balcony, sprawled on the stone.

"Mistress! Are you all right?"

Ameline sat up, rubbing her back. "Yes. Only my pride was hurt."

"What pride is there in trying to die?" The maid pulled her up to her feet. "What's in your head?"

"Nothing, Lucinda. Nothing at all." Ameline was led into her room, where a white dress was laying on her bed. "I'd rather wear black," she muttered under her breath.

"Mistress, maybe one day you'll see that the Count is a wonderful man."

Ameline shook her head. Lucinda could never understand.

* * *

Lurking in the shadows around the palace, a man watched with greedy eyes as guests worked their way into the grand hall. They brought with them fine gifts, boxes of gold and jewels, and other such minor treasures. He was satisfied with the idea of ambushing the palace, for the masquerade had proved quite helpful. He and his men would sneak in unnoticed, grab what they came for, and maybe some of the gifts as well, and leave with such ease.

After all his men successfully passed the guards with their false invitations, the man secured his silk mask before stepping out of the shadows. He felt slightly overdressed, at least compared to what he wore on a normal day. He had purchased a new waistcoat for this occasion, and it was still stiff.

As he sauntered over to the man checking the invitations, he saw that he was watching him rather curiously. He knew exactly why, too.

"And what exactly are you dressed as, my lord?" the man asked. His tone was rather dry and long, as if he was rather bored with everything.

The masked man looked down at his new blue coat, adorned with gold buttons. Underneath was a fresh, clean white shirt, complete with ruffles down the chest and the bottom of the sleeves. His pants were cleaned that morning, and he made sure they were his best pair. His shoes, however, were worn with age, and he made a mental note to find a new pair soon, whether he bought them or stole them.

He swept his wide brimmed feather hat in an overdramatic bow. "Why, I am a pirate, good fellow. Haven't you ever seen one? Or is this the only job they let you do?"

If the man was amused or irritated, he wasn't letting anyone know. He just simply held out his hand and asked, "May I see your invitation, my lord?"

The masked man put his hat back over his head, covering his golden waves. He had actually washed and pulled it back today, to make his appearance more conceivable. Out of his pocket he pulled a small letter, trimmed with gold writing. He handed it to the guard.

"Very well, Lord Wittseland. Enjoy your evening."

"Oh, I will," he replied, mimicking the guard's boring tone. He entered the ballroom, his blue eyes absorbing everything from behind his mask. He not only looked at the food and well-endowed women, but at the gifts, and all the possible exits. A trumpet soon sounded, announcing the beginning of the evening. The costumed pirate felt a firm hand on his shoulder, turning his attention away from everything else.

"Now, cap'n?"

He shook his head, not even turning to look at the face of the speaker. He knew it was his accomplice, Ni, his second in command. "It's too soon. Now is not the time."

As the trumpets sounded again, everyone turned their attention to the grand staircase, where a lovely woman stood at the top. The masked pirate found himself watching in awe as the beautiful angel descended from atop the stairs, her dress floating around her. He was almost breath taken by her beauty, when he suddenly noticed the sad gleam in her eyes.

Ni leaned close to him, whispering in his ear. "Well, since you get to take one, can I grab the busty red head o're there?"

He shook his head, his eyes never wavering from the beautiful princess. "Mine is strictly business, not pleasure."

* * *

Princess Ameline took the hand that was offered to her as she reached the bottom of the steps. The man waiting for her was her future husband, and she never realized before just how much older he was. As he led her up to the throne where her father stood waiting, she began to wonder if there was any way to escape.

Her father smiled at her, but it was rather emotionless. Or perhaps it was only that way to her, since at that moment she detested him, for giving her away like a doll. "Ladies and gentleman," he began, the room falling silent. "You have been invited to celebrate with us this evening, as we announce the engagement of my daughter, Princess Ameline Cornelia Saphile. In a month's time, she will be wed to Count Reginald Vistale, at which time we will celebrate again."

The ballroom filled with applause, but Ameline felt dead inside. As of this moment, there was no more chance to rule her own life. Even though the crowd was overjoyed, she felt hollow.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" the count asked, as the music began to play. He was already leading her out onto the floor, and her empty figure was pulled into the waltz position. She had danced so many times that it had become a habit for her. Or perhaps she was able to dance without thinking about the steps because her soul had escaped, and her body was now just a marionette, her strings pulled by the men all around her.

As the song came to an end, and was replaced by a more upbeat tune, her fiancé released his hold on her. "I'm going to get us a drink," he said, and left her on the middle of the dance floor. Ameline looked around, wondering what she was supposed to do. Already, he was expecting her to wait around for him.

"A lovely lady like you should not be easily abandoned," a charming voice spoke behind her. "It makes it easier for a man like me to come sweep you off to dance."

She turned, and came face to face with a handsome stranger, wearing a large hat with a long feather. "Forgive me, sir, but might I inquire...what are you dressed as?"

He laughed. "Many are asking me tonight. I must not have picked a good costume." He took off his hat, bowing at the waist. "I am a pirate," he smiled. "And might I have this dance? Seeing as your fiancé has left you behind to discuss matters with his men."

Ameline followed his gaze to the table lining the walls, and found her Count Vistale sitting with a group of men, talking and laughing. She didn't know whether or not to be angry or to cry. Emotions seemed to be gone from her, and she turned back to the costumed pirate. She held out her hand, her only way of accepting his offer at the moment.

He pulled her toward him, and as they danced around the floor, Ameline suddenly felt alive. Dancing with her fiancé, she had felt a cold distance between him, his hold on her insecure. But this man was holding her close, his moves confident: she felt secure. Why was this bothering her so?

"Are you happy?" he whispered in her ear, as if he could read her mind.

She looked at him questioningly, and answered. "Why shouldn't I be?" But she knew her tone of voice was deceiving her. As they were circling around the room, he suddenly pulled her threw an open door that led to the outdoor balcony.

"Look at these people," he said, waving his hand in the direction of the dance floor. Ameline saw many couples, dancing around, moving in the same direction with the same steps. "Are you going to be like them your whole life?" he asked.

"What do you mean, sir?"

"Everyone is the same," he said, pulling her toward the edge of the balcony. He leaned against it, still facing the ballroom. "The men lead the women around. It's been that way for centuries. You can learn everything about life in a waltz."

"Oh really," Ameline questioned. She was becoming amused by his talk.

"Of course. The men lead, always walking forward, while the women are being led around, walking backwards. They never get to see or choose where they get to go." He scoffed at them, and turned around, looking out over the water. "That's why the ocean is so different."

Ameline turned around as well, placing her hands on the marble banister. She remembered her urge from earlier today, when she had thought about living on the water, free from everything. She blushed remembering her feeble attempt at plunging into the water, making her own choice for once.

"On the water, you're free," he continued, bringing Ameline back to reality. "True, the wind tries to push you around, but you can always get around it. Just like people. They try to take you one way, but there's always a way to avoid them." He breathed in deep, closing his eyes. A stray curl around his face was fluttering in the breeze, and Ameline was captivated by his independence. "The ocean sets you free."

Ameline hung her head, turning away. "It won't for me." She took a few steps forwards, watching the swirling couples. "I'll always be trapped in an endless waltz."

She felt his hand touch her shoulder tenderly, and his breathe tickling her ear. "Come away with me, then," he whispered. "I can set you free."

Ameline gasped, not knowing whether to laugh or cry. "How can you do that?"

"Your fiancé promises you a life of endless monotony. He'll lead you around, your actions totally made by him. Is that what you want?" He paused for a moment, and her silence was answer enough for him. "I can take you away from here, to the sea, where you will be free to be who you were truly destined to be."

Ameline watched the dancers, and she could see her fiancé, smoking away with the men at a table. It appeared he had completely forgot about her. Perhaps he believed she would wait for him, and would always wait.

Behind her, the ocean was whispering its own promises. Every crash of each wave was different, just like the days. The water would carry her to different places, lands she had never been to. She would be free.

* * *

Ameline was holding up the front of her skirt to avoid tripping on it. Who knew running could be so exhilarating? She was following the man who had set her free. He was leading her to a ship that could take her to the next country on their small planet. His feather was fluttering all about as he led her through the streets, laughing and smiling at her. She couldn't help but smile back.

They rounded a corner, and a magnificent ship was at the dock. Ameline, having seen many ships from her bedroom window, knew that this ship was designed for speed. Her adrenaline was rushing now, for her father's men would have a hard time finding her once they realized she was missing. This ship was sure to aid her.

Her heels clicked against the wooden plank as the boarded the ship. Her rescuer lifted her over the ledge and set her down on the deck. Ameline smiled at the sailor's on the ships.

But her smile quickly faded. These men weren't dressed in the traditional sailor suits. Their clothes were ragged and worn. One man was entirely covered in tattoos; another was wearing a patch over his right eye. Suddenly, her heart was not rushing with excitement: it was full of fear.

She looked back at the man she had followed, her eyes looking for answers to her questions. As the plank was pulled away and the ship lurched forward, he took off his mask and smiled devilishly.

"Welcome aboard the Uzumaki, my dear Princess Ameline."


	2. Chapter Two

**Trapped in an Endless Waltz Ch. 2**

(disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or claim it as my own. I am only inspired by the characters and write about them. After all, isn't that what fanfiction is? I write for others to enjoy! So please do!)

(UPDATED: 5/22/09)

* * *

Ameline was horror-stricken. She fearfully looked around at the chuckling men, making crude gestures and whistling at her. "What?" she finally gasped out, as words made their way to her tongue.

"Welcome aboard the Uzumaki, my dear Princess Ameline," he repeated again. With his mask gone, Ameline could see his charming blue eyes, but they were glistening devilishly. He had tricked her, and he was proud of the fact.

"This is a pirate ship..." Ameline whispered, reality hitting her hard. Only hours ago, she had been wondering what it would be like to be out at sea. How ironic she was now moving on the water. But she wasn't free.

"Return me to my home at once," Ameline said as calmly and regally as she could, but even she could hear the shakiness in her voice. "I came here on my own accord, and now I wish to return back to port."

The blue-eyed man smiled at her, and she felt sick to her stomach. It wasn't from being on the water; it was the gleam in his eyes and the words he said. "You aren't among royalty and the court anymore, Princess. You are among pirates, thieves, and scoundrels. You will submit to what we say now."

Ameline suddenly jumped forward as she felt rough hands touch her shoulders, someone breathing into her ear. But as she moved, another dark man was there to grab her around the waist, pulling her close. She shrieked, slapping his face and falling backwards. Ameline landed with a hard thud on the wooden floor, and she looked up in horror at the men surrounding her. They were all watching her with lustful eyes.

"Leave her alone!" a commanding voice boomed, and the crowd parted. Her deceiving rescuer was reaching down and grabbed her elbow.

"Don't touch me!" Ameline screamed, hitting him with her free arm. He seemed to be immune to her blows.

He silently led her towards the cabin door in the back of the ship. Ameline knew well enough that this was the captain's quarters. And since this was the Uzumaki, she was about to come face to face with the illusive Chousekino. Ameline could hear the crew mumbling and laughing with each other, no doubt discussing her.

The door opened, and Ameline was relieved to see that the cabin was empty. Perhaps the captain was somewhere on board, attending to some business. Her captor led her to a chair at the wooden table, pulling it out for her. "Sit," he said smoothly, his hand still firmly grasping her arm. He more or less made her sit down because he was holding her, or at least that's what Ameline felt like he had done.

When he let go of her arm, she drew it close to her body, rubbing at the red spot he had left. Ameline looked out the many windows that spread across the back of the cabin, and her heart was heavy at the sight of only water and a never-ending sea of stars. They were now far from land, and any chance of escape was gone.

Her conniving liberator sat down at the head of the table, placing one leg on top of the other on the table. Ameline could see a hole forming in the sole of his right boot, and the left sole was peeling away from the toe. And yet the rest of his outfit was clean and crisp, fooling her to believe he was a member of the court. She watched as he took of his hat, revealing a shimmering head of golden hair. He pulled at the ribbon that tied it back and his wavy hair fell free against his shoulders.

"What are you going to do to me?" Ameline asked nervously, but trying to keep her regal appearance.

He turned his blue eyes to her, a sly grin gracing his lips. "Nothing at the moment."

Ameline couldn't help but feel a wave of fear at his words. 'At the moment'? Did that mean something was going to happen later? "I demand to speak to your captain."

She could tell he was trying not to laugh. "What for? Chousekino isn't into striking bargains. He takes what he needs and gets what he wants. So erase any thoughts of making a deal with Chousekino. It won't happen."

"Then I want to ask him why I have been kidnapped." Ameline grasped her hands together in her lap to stop them from shaking.

"My dear Princess, you weren't kidnapped. Need I remind you that you boarded this ship of your own free will?" He picked up a fruit from a ceramic bowl on the table. Plucking a hidden knife from his boot, he began to peel the skin away. Ameline fought back the disgust of witnessing him using a dirty utensil.

"I did not know that you were pirates. I assumed you were..."

"Now you know what happens when you assume," he interjected. "But now that you are aboard this ship, it is my duty to make sure you stay safe and remain here."

"But what does your captain need me for?"

He plopped his feet back down on the ground, and he was suddenly standing over her, his hands grasping the armrests of her chair. His nose was practically touching her own, and Ameline suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"Why must women ask so many questions?" he said slowly, his tone ragged. It appeared he was trying his best not to yell at her.

"I'll stop asking questions once you let me talk to your captain," Ameline said defiantly.

He pushed himself off her chair, nearly knocking her and the seat down to the floor. As it thudded back down against the floor in an upright position, Ameline was squeezing the seat tightly so not to fall off.

"Then speak, but stop asking the same questions."

Ameline frowned. "I want to speak to your captain."

"Are you that naïve, Princess?" he said agitatedly. He sat back down in his chair, but his feet remained on the floor this time. He bit into the fruit he had peeled.

"I don't understand," Ameline replied.

He scoffed at her. "I would have thought royalty was smarter. Do I have to spell it out for you, Princess? I am Chousekino, the captain of this ship."

Ameline felt completely flustered. She could feel the blood rush to her cheeks with embarrassment. "But you're so..."

"Dashing?" he interrupted. "Handsome? Cunning? Irresistible?"

Ameline furrowed her eyebrows. "I was going to say 'young,' but now I see you are arrogant and conceited."

She flinched as his hand suddenly slung towards her, stopping just inches from her quickly paled cheeks. "I will kindly remind you to watch your sarcasm, Princess. Next time I will not resist putting you in your place." His fingers brushed against her skin, and she cringed away from him, even though she was trapped in her seat by his presence.

"Well, Captain Chousekino," Ameline said, trying hard not to say it with malice, "what is it you want with me? I barely have any pull in the palace. You would have been better off kidnapping my brothers if it's a ransom you are after."

Chousekino moved away, but did not return to his seat this time. He was digging through a chest full of papers, reacting triumphantly as he pulled out a tattered map. "I do not wish for a ransom, Princess."

"My name is Princess Ameline Cornelia Saphile. I would request that you say my full name."

He looked at her as if she had just told him to stand on his head and jump off the plank. "Why in Poseidon's name would I use such a long name? You're on my ship, I'll call you whatever I like, Princess."

"Princess Ameline," she replied firmly.

Chousekino watched her for a silent moment before he grinned cunningly. "I was told you were reserved and behaved. I guess I was misinformed. You will prove to be a handful, Ami."

"Ami?" Ameline questioned, her hands gripping the skirt of her dress tightly. She did not want to show her fear when she was successfully putting up a brave front.

"That's what I will call you," Chousekino nodded, turning back to his ragged document. "I can't go about saying such a long name. I'm the only one on board with the most syllables in my name. It keeps it easier for the crew." Ameline heard the mocking tone in his voice as he sat back down in his chair. "Have you ever heard of the Isle of Caduceus?"

"A mythical land where the Roman god Mercury blessed the planet," Ameline replied matter-of-factly.

"Very good, Ami. I see that you haven't wasted your time roaming the gardens."

"I happen to be quite versed in the old literature," she quickly remarked, holding her chin up proudly.

But Chousekino didn't seem to be impressed. He had a look that hinted he knew something she did not. "I doubt you have heard of the stone Mercury left behind?"

"A stone made from the magical water he sprinkled on the surface? It doesn't exist. It's only a fairy tale told to children to put them to sleep." She eyed him critically. "Don't tell me you still believe in bed time stories?"

It happened all so fast. She saw his blue eyes draw closer, then felt the stinging pain of his hand against her face. The tears were already welling up in her watery eyes as she clasped her hand over her cheek.

"I warned you to watch your sarcasm," Chousekino said, sitting back down. "I'm glad to hear you know about the Mercury stone, but there is no need to mock me."

"There is no need to strike a woman," Ameline hissed, fighting back the sobs. She had never been hit before, and the reality of the pain was all too overwhelming.

"Perhaps that will teach you to hold your tongue in the presence of men. It would be wise of you to remember that, since you are the only female on board. My men will not take kindly to disrespect." Chousekino bit into his browning fruit, seemingly unaffected by his action. "Women should be seen and not heard. Just like children."

Ameline couldn't believe how her day was turning out. First a feeble attempt at suicide, then a grim engagement announcement. And just when she thought someone understood how she felt, Ameline only found him to be deceiving her, and was just like the rest of the men around her.

A knock on the door drew both their attentions. Chousekino looked over, and Ameline dropped her gaze into her lap, her hand still covering her sore cheek. "Come in," Chousekino called.

She heard footsteps and felt someone very tall pass by her. Ameline could sense his eyes on her, but they quickly turned away. He appeared by Chousekino's side. His hair was a large contrast to the captain's: short and black, tousled every which way. He stood above Chousekino, almost able to see over his captain's head if he so wished to.

"We're awaiting your coordinates, Cap'n," the man said, avoiding eye contact with Ameline. It seemed he was just as curious to her presence on the ship as she was.

"All right, then, Ni," Chousekino replied, folding his ragged map into his chest pocket. "Keep an eye on her, she's a wily one. Don't let her leave my cabin and don't let none of the men in here. We can't have her spoiled before hand." He bowed mockingly to Ameline, a coy grin aimed at her. "Sleep well, Ami."

As the door shut, Ameline couldn't resist the urge. She turned around in her seat and looked at the closed door, her hands squeezing the armrests. "Princess Ameline!" she glowered, although she knew he wouldn't hear her. Perhaps it was best: she couldn't take another mark on her cheek.

Ni, no doubt Chousekino's first mate, was standing by the seat his captain had previously been sitting in. His watchful dark eyes were glued to Ameline, and she tried to find something else to look at. But the eerie silence was driving a nail into the coffin she feared she would end up in.

"What are you looking at?" Ameline said silently, making sure to watch her tone. No doubt this pirate wouldn't resist striking her if she spoke rudely.

"That's a rather obvious question, milady. It's not every day there's a woman aboard the ship." He smiled at her, and Ameline was slightly relieved that it wasn't a toothless grin, like one of the other pirates who had tried to touch her.

"And why is that?" Ameline asked. If she couldn't get answers from her captor, perhaps she could charm it out of his second in command.

"A pirate ship isn't any right place for a proper lady like yourself to be, now is it?" He winked at her, and Ameline felt slightly uneasy.

"Then why am I here?"

Ni scratched the back of his head, ruffling his hair even more. "Well, I ain't all too sure of that myself. All the Cap'n says is that he needs you to find something."

Ameline furrowed her eyebrows, looking at him curiously. "Find something?" She couldn't imagine what he thought she knew. "If it's stealing from my father, then he's out of luck. I don't know where any of that is. All I can find for him is my petticoats."

Ni's eyes suddenly seemed to glimmer. "I don't think he'd mind if you showed him your petticoats. You'd be wise to keep them away from the rest of the crew, though." His eyes turned away from her, and Ameline turned to see several faces peeking in through the glass window on the door. They scurried away when she saw them. When she turned her head back, Ameline noticed the gleam in Ni's eyes. She wondered if she was safer in the cabin or out there with the crew.

"Where is it we're going?" Ameline asked, trying to obtain her regal composure.

"Don't rightly know, milady," Ni grinned, knowing full well this was not the answer she hoped for. "Only the Cap'n knows. I reckon it's pretty far, and the Cap'n's the only one who knows how to get there."

"So you are willingly traveling to Poseidon knows where by a man who says he knows where he's going?" Ameline, although somewhat naïve about the ways of men, knew full well that they valued their pride.

But Ni wasn't affected like she had wished. He frowned at her, his lower lip disappearing as if he was biting it in frustration. "The Cap'n is a good man, and I trust him with my life. I won't do with hearing anyone talk bad about him." He took a step forward, and Ameline instinctively flinched, throwing her hands up in front of her face.

But the blow didn't come. She peeked through her fingers at Ni, who was still frowning, but looked slightly more sincere. "I don't believe in hitting women, milady." His hand brushed against hers, and she let them fall down into her lap again. Ni kneeled down so that he was eye level with her. Ameline noticed that he had a small scar under his eye, which was almost hidden by his tan complexion. Another one ran across his left cheek. But despite these, his face was rather handsome. Not what Ameline pictured a pirate's to be.

"What's to happen to me?" Ameline asked, her voice now meek.

Ni looked at her with a straight face. "I can't say. I don't rightly know. But this I do: the Cap'n won't let anybody hurt a single hair on your pretty head." At that, he reached out and gently touched one of her curls, his fingers lightly touching her face. She blushed and pulled back, startled at such an affectionate touch.

"You're lucky you're my first mate, Ni. If it was any other man, I'd have their fingers cut off and inserted up their arse."

Ni straightened up quickly, facing his captain. "Of course, Cap'n."

Chousekino approached the back of Ameline's chair, and his arm rested atop it. He looked down at her, smiling devilishly. "Who knew I would have to use such an inquisitive woman?" he asked, directing it at Ni.

Chousekino touched the top of her head and she tried to move away. She heard him chuckle in amusement. "Rest well, Princess. You'll need your strength." He walked past her, tugging at a rope hanging from the wall. The wood lowered, revealing a large bed with red sheets and ragged blankets. "You'll stay in my bed, of course," Chousekino smirked, winking at her. "You may retire, Ni. I'll check on you later."

Ni left, ushering more crewmen away from the door as he shut it. Ameline frowned at Chousekino, who was standing by the bed. "I refuse to share a bed with a man who is not my husband."

Chousekino acted startled, but she could tell he was only toying with her. "Ami, I was not suggesting anything of the sort. You will simply sleep in my bed. Your delicate skin wouldn't require anything less. I'll be sleeping in that hammock over there." He pointed to the nearest corner, which Ameline noticed a netted bed hanging from the ceiling.

"It's not proper for a woman to sleep in the same room as a man if they are unwed."

Chousekino approached her again, his voice low and with that daring tone again he spoke. "We are not in the palace walls anymore, Princess. You are amongst thieves and scoundrels. You should feel relieved that I am offering you my bed to sleep in by yourself. Any other man would have you right now on it despite how much you fight it. Be glad that I show you such generosity, for if you take it for granted, you'll regret it."

That night Ameline couldn't sleep at all. The rocking of the ship was rather upsetting to her stomach, even when she curled up under the tattered quilts on the down mattress. She also was subconsciously bothered by Chousekino's presence. Even though he was sleeping, she feared that if she let her guard down, something terrible would happen to her.

She eventually slipped into an unsteady slumber, in which her dreams were troublesome. Ameline dreamed about a cave, where the walls were shimmering like crystal glass and something was calling to her. Just when she found it, a shadowed man took it from her, and she could only watch in horror as he hovered over her, laughing maniacally.


End file.
